


Izgaist saulrietā

by Norias



Category: Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Vecie kareivji nemirst, tie tikai izgaist saulrietā...Īsais stāsts trīs daļās, bāzēts uz Disneja  "Brīnumi Padebešos"





	Izgaist saulrietā

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fade away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725757) by Geary Graham. 
  * A translation of [Fade Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/739806) by Geary Graham. 
  * A translation of [Fade Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/739830) by Geary Graham. 



> [Šis stāsts ir bāzēts uz personāžiem un vietām no Disneja TV seriāla “Brīnumi Padebešos”. Visi personāži šeit ir izmantoti bez Disneka korporācijas piekrišanas, un autors vada savu dzīvi mūžīgās bailēs no tā, ka kādu dienu Disneja korporācijas nolīgtie advokāti viņu iedzīs stūrī. Tas nozīmē, ka šis stāsts nav rakstīts ar nodomu gūt kādu peļņu, vismaz ne monetārā izteiksmē. Darījumi tumšās šķērsielās paliek uz to veicēju sirdsapziņas, un autors atsakās tos komentēt. Idejas un fakti, uz kuriem ir bāzēts šis stāsts, pieder autoram un nekādā gadījumā nav Disneja korporācijas izdomāti. Citiem vārdiem sakot - nevainojiet par to visu Disneju! Lasot šo stāstu, Jūs apņematies neizvirzīt pret autoru nekādas juridiskas apsūdzības, kā arī savā pēdējā gribā un testamentā apņematies novēlēt autoram nelielu, bet apaļu summu. Ja šis stāsts jums nepatiks, autors kā tādu iemeslu norāda uz pārāk vājajiem Disneja korporācijas radītajiem personāžu konceptiem. Ja gadījumā jums šis stāsts patīk, autors izsaka cerību, ka Jūs esat tie, kas balso par Pulitcera prēmijas piešķiršanu. Lūdzu neizplatiet šo darbu bez rakstiskas autora piekrišanas, un pat tad autors neiesaka to izplatīt publiski, saistībā ar Disneja korporācijas ietekmi. Visas tiesības un © pieder autoram Gerijam Grehemam, 1992.g.]  
> Tulkojums sākts 1995. g. vasarā. Rediģēts un pabeigts 2020.g. 
> 
> Oriģināla autors Gerijs Grehems (Geary Graham)  
> Stāsts 'Fade away' internetā šobrīd nav atrodams.  
> Tulkojums no angļu valodas.  
> Autora piekrišana saņemta.

Pirmā nodaļa: Kaujas kuiļi 

Vientuļais kareivis pie Tembrijas Gaisa Spēku Aizsardzības Ministrijas galvenajām durvīm garlaikoti stāvēja savā sargpostenī un tikpat garlaikoti ļāva savam skatienam klīst pāri garlaicīgajai pelēkajai Tembrijas debesmalai. Nebija jau tā, ka šai debesmalā būtu kas īpašs, gluži pretēji. Ļaunas mēles melsa, ka visas Tembrijas debesmalas bija vienādi pretīgā pelēkā krāsā, un šobrīd tieši tā arī izskatījās. Te sarga uzmanību piesaistīja kāds vientuļš stāvs Tembrijas Gaisa Spēku uniformā, un viņš atcerējās par saviem sarga pienākumiem. Pieņemot sevis prāt visautoritatīvāko formā tērpta sarga pozu, kareivis jau gatavojās nobērt no galvas iekalto sargkareivja uzrunu par pienākumu viesim deklarēt savus iemeslus te atrasties, trīskāršā rakstiskā formā, deklarēt visu atbildīgo personu parakstītas atļaujas te atrasties, trīskāršā rakstiskā formā, kā arī iesniegt apmeklējuma mērķa personai iesniedzamo ziņojumu par savu ierašanos šeit pēc pilna Tembrijas apmeklējumu protokola, divkāršā rakstiskā formā. Tas, ka pēdējā forma bija nepieciešama tikai divkāršā formā, bija pateicoties Tembrijas Birokrātijas Samazināšanas Ministrijas jaunākajām reformām, diemžēl, lai spētu izmantot šo samazinājumu, bija jāaizpilda vismaz septiņas jaunākās ministrijas izdotās formas un apkārtraksti. Un daži vēl atļāvās apgalvot, ka Tembrijā nekas neprogresē. 

Sargs jau pavēra muti lai sāktu savu ierasto garo tirādi, kad beidzot pamanīja seju, kas piederēja uniformas valkātājam. Leitnants Vladimirs Iljins bija gluži kā uzlecošā superzvaigzne citādi visai bālajos Tembrijas Gaisa Spēkos, no dabas talantīgs pilots un arī harizmātiska personība, kas bija spējis iepatikties gan virsnieku sastāvam, gan arī obligātajā dienestā iesauktajiem ierindniekiem. Parasti tie, kas palika pārāk populāri, Tembrijā ātri vien tika vai nu pasludināti ārpus likuma, vai ieslodzīti trakomājā, tomēr Vladimirs līdz šim bija pamanījies meistarīgi izlavierēt cauri nepatikšanām un uzrāpties necerēti augstu, ņemot vērā ka savu karjeru viņš bija sācis būdams visparastākais ierindnieks. Parasti Tembrijā īpaši neapbalvoja par kompetences un prasmju pielietošanu (ļaunas mēles no Sjūzetas pat melsa, ka kompetence vispār Tembrijas sistēmā ir izmirstoša parādība), taču kaut kā Vladimiram bija izdevies pamanīties vienmēr atrasties īstajā vietā un īstajā laikā. Agrākajos laikos, Lielā Kara gados, tādi kā Vladimirs droši vien paceltos vēl augstāk pa karjeras kāpnēm, pateicoties viņu prasmēm, šarmam un neatlaidībai, diemžēl miera laikā vakances augstākā komandsastāva vidū radās daudz retāk. Jāsaka, ka karš pats par sevi garantēja visai raitu kadru nomaiņu virsnieku sastāva vidū, un nebūt ne viss tas bija ienaidnieka ložu rezultātā, lai cik ciniski tas nešķistu. Šobrīd, kad vienīgais ienaidnieks bija visu valsti pārņēmusī letarģija, bija daudz lielākas izredzes kļūt par kāda birokrātijas klerka papīros ielaistu kļūdu, kā reāli iet bojā. 

Sargs paguva atgūties no sava šoka, ka atrodas tādas zvaigznes kompānijā, lai izslietos taisni un salutētu Iljinam. Nebija nekādas vajadzības pieprasīt parastās birokrātiskās barjeras caurlaides piekļuvei Gaisa Spēku Ministrijai leitnantam Iljinam, viņa rangs un vēl vairāk viņa statuss padarīja viņu imūnu pret tādiem dzīves sīkumiem. Vismaz lielākajai daļai. Ministrijas dzīlēs bija vēl palikušas papīra sienas, kuras nepadevās pat leitnanta Iljina šarmam un neatlaidībai, bet Vladimirs lieliski to visu apzinājās un jau sen bija izlēmis kaut ko iesākt arī ar tiem apgrūtinājumiem. 

Leitnants stingrā vēzienā atbildēja sarga salūtam, un garām ejot, izmeta ‘tā turpināt, biedr!', pazūdot iekšā Ministrijā. Pirmo reizi ilgākā laikā sargs izbaudīja īstu lepnuma sajūtu, ka dienē Tembrijas armijā un ir vienā komandā ar tādu varoni. Vladimirs to pat neievēroja, lai gan šādu iespaidu viņš atstāja uz daudziem ceļā sastaptajiem, kas bija arī zināms izskaidrojums viņa uzlecošās zvaigznes neapturamībai. 

Vladimira prāts tobrīd jau atradās kaut kur citur, nebūt neatceroties savu pagātnes lidojumu pretī slavai. Viņš bija sasniedzis to robežu, cik tālu varēja izvirzīties pateicoties savām prasmēm, iedzimtajam talantam un neatlaidībai, un viņu tracināja apzināšanās, ka tālāka virzība nebija iespējama, ja vien viņš nenolaidīsies līdz Tembrijas militāristiem pierastajai praksei pielīst un glaimot, melot acīs skatīdamies, un izdevīgā brīdī nodot savu priekšniecību rangā augstākstāvošajiem. Vladimirs ienīda teju visu ģeneralitāti - uzpūsto, nemainīgo, iesūnojušo reliktu no Lielā Kara laikiem, vecos vīrus ordeņiem nokārtajos frenčos, kas bija apmierināti ar iespēju snaust uz trīsdesmit, četrdesmit gadus senās kaujās gūto uzvaru lauriem. Viņš teju fiziski izjuta to žņaudzošo cilpu ap kaklu, kas smacēja Tembrijas attīstību visos līmeņos, un šī sajūta, un apzināšanās, ka ar parastiem līdzekļiem viņš būs bezspēcīgs kaut ko izmainīt savas valsts liktenī, spieda viņu izšķirties uz ārkārtīgi riskantu un bīstamu plānu. Vladimirs bija izlēmis, ka bija pienācis laiks kādam izraut Tembriju no slīgšanas arvien dziļāk stagnācijā un atjaunot to tādu, kāda tā bija Lielā Kara laikos, kad Tembrijas vārds iedvesa cieņu un bijāšanu pārējai pasaulei, nevis nicīgus komentārus un pielīdzināšanu Trešās Pasaules valstīm. Un, ja šim kādam bija jābūt viņam, nu ko, Vladimirs bija gatavs uzņemties šo risku un darīt to, kas bija nepieciešams. 

Sakoncentrējies uz priekšā esošo uzdevumu, Vladimirs ieradās pie Tembrijas Gaisa Spēku komandiera pieņemšanas kabineta durvīm. Pašreizējais komandieris bija kāds pulkvedis Spunde. Vladimira seja saviebās, viņam atceroties par šo Spundi - teorijā viņa priekšnieku un komandieri - savākto informāciju. Kāda gan ironija, oriģinālā Spundem bija jātiek nozīmētam par galveno pavāru kādā no Tembrijas izmētātajām gaisa atbalsta vienību bāzēm, bet tad tipogrāfiska kļūda bija pamanījusies nevienam negaidīti uznest viņu šajās virsotnēs. Pagrūžot durvis uz iekšu, Vladimirs apmierināti pasmaidīja. Viņš beidzot bija gatavs saņemt uzdevumu no sava komandiera, uzdevumu, ko leitnants pats personiski bija lolojis un plānojis pēdējos pāris gadus, uzdevumu, par kura eksistenci viņa komandieris pat vēl nenojauta. 

"Pie jums apmeklētājs, pulkvedi." 

Vladimirs paskatījās uz runātāju, kas stāvēja blakus augstajam postamentam un galdam telpas otrajā galā, mazliet iesāņus un aiz tā. Laikam ka tas bija pulkveža palīgs un dienestnieks vārdā Danders, kas, kā Vladimirs bija izpētījis, oriģināli bija paredzēts nosūtīšanai uz Tembrijas Agrikultūras Ministriju kā tās vadītājs, iekams kārtējā nolaidība papīru plūsmā bija padarījusi viņu par Spundes palīgu. 

"Leitnants Vladimirs Iljins, Tembrijas Gaisa Spēki," Vladimirs skaļi ziņoja, vienlaikus pārlaižot skatienu telpai, pūloties ieraudzīt to, ko Danders bija uzrunājis. Mazliet pārsteigts nespējot pamanīt nevienu citu telpā izņemot viņus abus, Vladimirs paskatījās atpakaļ uz platformu kurai blakus stāvēja Danders, kad piepeši telpā atskanēja trešā balss - kaut kur no tās pašas puses. 

"Pulkvedis Spunde, Tembrijas Tautas varonīgo Gaisa Spēku komandieris, briesmas padebešos un iznīcība visiem Tembrijas ienaidniekiem. Varbūt esat par mani dzirdējis?" 

Joprojām cītīgi vērojot paaugstinājumu, Vladimirs uzsāka savu rūpīgi izplānoto atbildi. "Slavenajam pulkvedim Spundem priekšāstādīšana nav vajadzīga, par viņa varonību un leģendārajām uzvarām ir dzirdējis ikviens slaveno tautas Gaisa Spēku virsnieks. Esmu priecīgs, ka man beidzot ir tas gods personīgi tikties ar Jums, visvarenais komandieri, lai privāti apspriestu ar jums kādu mūsu mīļotās dzimtenes Tembrijas tālākai slavai un uzplaukumam ārkārtīgi svarīgu uzdevumu." 

"Tiešām!? Jūs patiesi esat dzirdējis par mani? Un jūs patiesi vēlaties mani satikt? Dander, pierakstiet! Pierakstiet šo datumu!" 

Vladimirs beidzot saprata, ka balss nāca no tā objekta, ko viņš līdz šim bija uzskatījis par podiuma dekorējumu, bet kas izrādījās esam īsta cepure un kas šobrīd rotāja ļoti izcila un reizē arī ļoti īsa Tembrijas Gaisa Spēku komandiera galvu. Cepure sakustējās, palēcās, un tad sāka apiet apkārt ap podiumu, beidzot ļaujot skatīt arī tās valkātāju. 

"Leitnant Iljin! Man ir patiess gods beidzot satikt to, kā vārds ir tik daudz nozīmējis manu, erm, Tautas Gaisa Spēku dzīvē! Man liekas, ka mēs uz brīdi satikāmies pērn, apbalvošanas ceremonijā Augstā Maršala vasaras rezidencē, bet, man par nelaimi, es tobrīd biju aizņemts ar saviem ārkārtīgi svarīgajiem dienesta pienākumiem un nevarēju pārmīt ar jums kaut pāris vārdus." 

Vladimirs arī atcerējās par šo gadījumu - tikai viņa atmiņās Spunde bija pasniedzis apbalvošanas ceremonijas viesiem dzērienus un uzkodas. Nē, tas būs pat vieglāk, nekā bija sākumā licies. 

"Pulkvedi Spunde... Es drīkstu jūs saukt par Spundi?.. es esmu ieradies šeit pēc jūsu uzaicinājuma, lai uzņemtos ārkārtīgi svarīgu diplomātisku misiju uz Sjūzetas zemesragu, tieši kā bija norādīts jūsu atsūtītajā dokumentā." 

"O, jā, protams Jūs varat saukt mani par Spundi, bet kas tā par misiju uz Sjūzetas zemesragu? Dander, es esmu pēdējā laikā apstiprinājis kādas misijas uz šo kapitālistisko cūku apdzīvoto Sjūzetu?" 

"Nē, jūsu pulkvedība, un vai es arī drīkstu saukt jūs par Spundi?" 

"Tu apgalvo, ka leitnants Iljins ir maldījies par savu misiju? Un, ja tu kaut vai mēģināsi mani nosaukt par Spundi, es likšu tevi nošaut." 

"Jā, pulkvedi." 

"‘Jā, pulkvedi, es nekad nesaukšu jūs par Spundi' vai ‘Jā, pulkvedi, leitnants ir kļūdījies'? 

"Jā, pulkvedi." 

Lai kā šī saruna neuzjautrinātu Vladimiru, viņam bija vēlēšanās uzsākt savu plānu vēl šajā gadsimtā, tāpēc viņš atļāvās pārtraukt Tembrijā visai tradicionālo ‘priekšnieks noliek pie vietas padoto' izklaidi. 

"Biedri, es esmu pārliecināts, ka šī nesaprašanās ir ārkārtīgi viegli izskaidrojama. Diplomātiskā misija uz Sjūzetu ir tik svarīga un tik slepena, ka man nav ne mazāko šaubu, jūsu palīgs vienkārši nevarēja par to uzzināt sava zemā pielaides līmeņa valsts noslēpumiem dēļ. Patiesībā misija ir tik slepena, ka arī Jums tika pavēlēts aizmirst par to tūlīt pēc tam, kad bijāt apstiprinājis visu nepieciešamo birokrātisko papīru klāstu tās sākšanai un izpildei. Man ir patiess prieks, ka jūs šo uzdevumu uztvērāt tik nopietni un izpildījāt tik nevainojami. Lūk šeit ir pēdējie nepieciešamie papīri, ko jūs parakstījāt, es esmu pārliecināts ka jūsu palīgs lieliski tiks galā ar to apstiprināšanu un izsekos lai to izpilde notiktu bez mazākās aizkavēšanās, bet tikmēr es būtu pagodināts, ja jūs laipni pievienotos man virsnieku atpūtas telpā." 

Starojot sajūsmā par to ka reizē ir tik veiksmīgi paveicis uzdevumu, par kuru pat neatcerējās, un ka pats slavenākais no flotes personāla ir uzaicinājis viņu kopīgi apmeklēt virsnieku atpūtas telpu, Spunde ātri notipināja lejā no paaugstinājuma, kā steidzoties lai tikai Vladimirs neizmainītu savas domas. 

"Dander! Pārliecinieties par visiem nepieciešamajiem sagatavošanās darbiem!" pulkvedis pavēlēja, satverot papīru mapi no Vladimira rokām un iegrūžot rokās savam palīgam. "Leitnants un es tikmēr pārspriedīsim dažādas svarīgas lietas, kādas parasti tiek pārspriestas atpūtas telpā. Sakiet, es varu saukt jūs par Vladu?" 

"Erm, es nedomāju ka tāda familiaritāte īsti piedienētos tik diženam vadonim kā jūs, pulkvedi Spunde, vai es drīkstētu ieteikt jums turpināt uzrunāt mani kā leitnantu, lai neizsauktu citos virsniekos lieku greizsirdību un nepareizas domas." 

"Ak, protams, jums ir pilnīga taisnība, Vlad.. Erm, leitnant Vladimir. Tātad, ko īsti par manām žilbinošajām uzvarām runā pārējie virsnieki?" Spunde joprojām bija mazliet šokēts par to, ka kāds izrādījās bija par viņu dzirdējis, un viņš tāpat ārkārtīgi gribēja uzzināt, ko virsnieki apspriež par viņu, kad viņa nav līdzās. Līdz šim viņa ierašanās atpūtas telpās parasti bija beigusies ar to, ka visi pārējie piepeši atcerējās par ārkārtīgi steidzamiem darbiem. Šo to Spunde protams bija dzirdējis, bet nevarēja jau ņemt par pilnu to kas bija uzkricelēts grafiti tualetes telpās.

"Pulkvedi Spunde, pirms jūs aizejat, vai drīkstu jums ko lūgt?" 

"Jā, Dander, ko vēlies?" Spunde nebija sajūsmā, ka viņa iespēja dzirdēt par Vladimira varoņdarbiem tiek aizkavēta, gluži pretēji Vladimiram, kas bija priecīgs par katru iespēju saņemties un atgūt savas spējas apburt apkārtējos. Leitnants bija pārliecināts, ka tuvākās stundas divu laikā viņa šarms tiks nopietni pārbaudīts, viņam liekot pulkvedim Spundem izskatīties cienījamākam nekā patiesībā. 

"Kamēr mēs viesosimies Sjūzetā, un jūs būsiet aizņemti ar savu super-slepeno un ārkārtīgi svarīgo diplomātisko misiju, vai jums nebūtu nekas iebilstams, ja es izmantotu šo iespēju apciemot manu draugu Balu kungu. Atcerieties, viņš mums tik ļoti nesavtīgi palīdzēja toreiz ar Zelta Zobrata Draudzības Zīmi, un es tā padomāju ka pēc tam mēs īsti neesam vairs tā satikušies...." 

"Nē, Dander, tu kategoriski nedrīksti satikties ar Balu kungu! Un ja tu turpināsi uzstāt uz satikšanos ar tiem kapitālistiskajiem cūkām no Sjūzetas, tev būs pavisam nopietnas nepatikšanas! Vēl vairāk, ja es pat tikai nojautīšu, ka tu gatavojies pārkāpt manu aizliegumu un apciemot savus Sjūzetas draugus, es tevi nostādīšu soda rotas priekšā ātrāk nekā gailis nodziedās!" 

Kaut kas noklikšķēja Vladimira atmiņās, izdzirdot vārdu Balu. Tikko apvaldot savu entuziasmu, viņš pamanījās iespraukties pa visu sarunai. "Es atvainojos, pulkvedi Spunde, bet, man liekas, ka ja Danders apciemos savus draugus, tas kalpos par ideālu aizsegu mūsu īstajai diplomātiskajai misijai - tas viss tikai labākai attiecību uzturēšanai, protams, jo tikai tā mēs varam turpināt sadarboties ar šiem kapitālistu cūkām." 

"Ak jā, protams, leitnant. Dander, es pavēlu tev apciemot tavus draugus Sjūzetā, vai arī es tevi nostādīšu soda rotas priekšā!" 

"Jā, pulkvedi." 

"Tātad, leitnant, pie kā mēs palikām? Ak jā, jūs kā reiz gatavojāties pastāstīt man, ko par mani un manām grandiozajām uzvarām domā Tembrijas Tautas Gaisa Flotes personāls..." 

Abiem virsniekiem attālinoties, Danders apjucis palika stāvam un grozām rokās mapi ar dokumentiem. Ar tiem viss likās kārtībā, un uz visiem tiem bija pulkveža Spundes nevīžīgais paraksts, bet kaut kas tomēr tur nelikās esam pareizi. Brīdi seržants apsvēra domu, ka leitnants ir izplānojis kaut ko nelietīgu, diemžēl Danders nebija tāds tips, kas pārāk ilgi tādas lietas apdomātu. Aizdomām izplēnot, Danders izsauca lidlauku, pavēlot sagatavot prasīto lidmašīnu kā arī sākt pārvietot uz to norādītās kastes no vecajām noliktavām. 

* * *

Otrā nodaļa. “Un pavēlnieka balsī sauks viņš: “Kaujiet!” un laidīs vaļā kara asins suņus.” (Šekspīra luga "Jūlijs Cēzars", trešais cēliens, pirmā aina, 273. rindiņa.)

Vladimirs kopā ar pulkvedi Spundi lāvās vieglam atslābinājumam Tembrijas Džagernauta klases iznīcinātāja aizmugurējā nodalījumā, kamēr lidmašīna smagnēji vilkās Sjūzetas zemesraga virzienā. Vladimiram jau bija sācis aptrūkties stāstu, ar ko izklaidēt savu ceļabiedru, un viņam nācās notēlot, ka nepieciešams mazliet atveldzēties ar dzērienu, tikmēr ļaujot vaļu pulkveža runas plūdiem, pārspriežot un citējot viņa stāstīto atkal un atkal. Pašam Vladimiram šķita teju vai neticami, ka liktenis bija piespēlējis viņam tik negaidītu fortūnas dāvanu kā Dandera pazīšanos ar misteru Balu no Sjūzetas, lidmašīnas pilotu kādai konkrētai aviopiegādes firmai "Augstāk par cenām". Nudien, viss sāka atrisināties pat vēl labāk nekā varēja sapņot. Beidzot viņam būs visas iespējas atdzīvināt Tembrijas nāciju, izraut to no aizmirstības pelniem un iedvest tai jaunu kvēli, un reizē viņš pats kļūs par dižāko varoni, kādu viņa valsts bija radījusi pēdējos gados. O, viņš jau bija populārs un slavens, bet bija maz izredžu būt ilgstoši slavenam, tikai pārķerot un notriecot tās retās lidmašīnas, kas tīši vai visbiežāk gluži netīši pārkāpa Tembrijas gaisa telpas robežas. Protams, viņš bija varen lepns, ka viņa rēķinā šādu notriektu pārkāpēju bija vairāk, nekā jebkuram citam pilotam Tembrijas Gaisa Spēkos, kaut arī vairums no tām bija bijušas neapbruņotas pasažieru lidmašīnas. Sasodīts, miera laikos kļūt par Tembrijas pilotu-asu, tas bija ārkārtīgi grūts uzdevums, bet viņam tas tomēr bija izdevies. Protams, dažreiz viņam bija nācies visai patvaļīgi interpretēt to vietu, kur sākās Tembrijai piederošā gaisa telpa, bet kuru gan interesēja tādi sīkumi? 

Negaidot atdzīvojās sarunu iekārta virs durvīm uz pilota kabīni. "Runā jūsu pilots. Mēs sasniegsim Sjūzetas iekšējo ostu un sāksim nosēšanos pēc pāris minūtēm, leitnant! Pulkvedi." 

Vladimirs pasmaidīja. Pilots un otrais pilots šajā lidojumā bija viņa paša speciāli piemeklēti šim uzdevumam, jo viņi ne tikai bija pieņemami labi pilotēšanā, bet tāpat abiem piemita arī vairākas citas šai misijā svarīgas īpašības, un, kas bija vēl svarīgāk, abi divi bija domās līdzīgi pašam Vladimiram, jauni, degsmīgi un arī pietiekami ciniski. Sagatavošanās fāze šai operācijai bija bijusi ilgstoša, un no kandidātiem tika prasīts daudz vairāk kā akli sekot partijas vadlīnijām, kas Tembrijā bija retums, tomēr tais reizēs, kad tas notika, panākumi bija garantēti. Nē, viss patiesi ritēja veiksmīgāk nekā bija cerēts. 

Džagernauts šāvās cauri Sjūzetas ostai ar spārnu galiem gandrīz aizķerot viļņu galotnes, gatavs pieūdeņoties un pēc tam izmesties liedagā netālu no "Augstāk par cenām" piestātnes. Pat ja teorētiski Džagernauts bija aprīkots ar pontoniem, lai nolaistos uz ūdens kā amfībija, milzīgais metāla daudzums, ar ko bija apšūts korpuss, garantēja šāda mēģinājuma bezcerību. Tomēr piezemējoties blakus krastam un tūlīt izslīdot liedaga smiltīs, bija cerība ka lidmašīna neizjuks un nenogrims, un, ja vien mazliet paveiksies, varbūt ka tā pat spēs atkal atrauties no zemes. 

Pat nenojauzdams par tembriešu tuvošanos, Balu tobrīd cītīgi pūlējās ieskaidrot Bekijai visus ārkārtīgi svarīgos iemeslus, kāpēc patreizējās kravas novietošanu "Jūras Ērglī" viņš nu nekādi nevarēs pabeigt tuvākajā paredzamajā nākotnē. Pēc tam kad mēģinājums izvirzīt kā attaisnojumu medicīniska rakstura veselības problēmas bija atvairīts ar visdziļāko skepsi, viņš pārgāja pie argumentiem, ka "Jūras ērgļa" kravai ir absolūti nepieciešama precīza balansēšana ar Luī paredzētajām kastēm vai arī lidmašīna paceļoties neglābjami sagriezīsies šķērsām. Rebeka visai indīgi atbildēja ar piezīmi, ka kāds zināms pilots jau tāpat ir pietiekami balansēts ar Luī kravu ap savu jostasvietu ka ar to pietiktu lai nolīdzsvarotu veselu "Jūras Ērgļu" aviopulku. Balu jau bija gatavs eskalēt konfrontāciju, kad viņus abus pārtrauca Kits. 

"Skaties, Balu, vai tas nav tembrietis, kas tur taisās nosēsties?" 

Piemiedzis acis pret sauli, Balu bija spiests atzīt, ka ienākošā lidmašīna patiešām atgādināja tembriešu lidaparātu, tāpat piezīmējot, ka tikai pašnāvnieks riskētu nosēsties uz ūdens kādā no tiem lidojošajiem zārkiem. Piepeši atcerējies, kas šobrīd bija Tembrijas Gaisa Spēku komandieris, Balu izdarīja visai dziļdomīgu secinājumu, ka šobrīd viņiem visiem labāk būtu pameklēt kādu drošāku vietu aizsegā. 

Lai arī aizsega sameklēšana gadījumā, ja jums strauji tuvojas tembriešu lidaparāts, vienmēr ir ļoti derīga prakse, šobrīd tas izrādījās lieki. Džagernauts atsitās pret ūdens virsmu, pāris reizes palēcās un tad līgani - Tembrijas ražojumam līgani, tas ir - pamanījās izslīdēt liedaga smiltīs. Lidmašīnas durvis atvērās, un no tās izrāpās divi Balu un Kitam labi pazīstami stāvi, ko pavadīja trešais, nepazīstams. 

"Špundīt, Dander, kur tie gadi! Hei, jūs atvedāt vēl kādu no tiem zelta nieciņiem - draudzības medaļām?" 

"Tas bija Zelta Zobrats, tu, Sjūzetas pārbarotais kretīn!" 

"Tikai mieru, Špundīt, padomā par asinsspiedienu, ka neizsit korķus. Hei, spunde, korķis, labi saiet kopā, ne, var viens otru aizstāt?" 

Danders ar pūlēm apspieda smieklu lēkmi. Spunde galīgi nebija uzjautrināts un jau pavēra muti, lai izdotu savu kārtējo tirādi par to ka viņa slavenajam vārdam nav ne mazākā sakara ar visādiem pudeļu aiztaisāmajiem, bet te iejaucās leitnants Iljins. 

"Ak, jūs laikam būsiet Balū kungs, seržants Danders tik daudz man par jums stāstīja." 

Danders nobrīnījās, pa kuru brīdi gan viņam būtu ko tādu izdevies pagūt, lidojumā atrodoties citā lidmašīnas nodalījumā. 

"Mēs šeit atrodamies svarīgā diplomātiskā misijā, lai uzlabotu starptautiskās attiecības starp mūsu valstīm caur draudzību mūsu ierindas pilsoņu starpā. Un šai sakarā mēs justos ļoti pagodināti, ja jūs varētu pavadīt seržantu Danderu ekskursijā pa jūsu skaisto pilsētu, kā daļu no kultūras apmaiņas programmas starp Tembriju un Sjūzetu." 

"Vienu mirklīti , mister, ne tik ātri! Balu, tūlīt pabeidz iekraut tās kastes ar munīciju un piegādā tās klinšu pretgaisa baterijām un lidlaukam, pirms tu drīksti kaut kur doties! Man vajadzēja vai no ādas līst laukā, lai nosolītu to piegādes līgumu pilsētas mērijā, un es netaisos to pazaudēt tikai tāpēc, ka kādam te ar draugiem jāpastaigājas pa krogiem!" 

"Mana dārgā... mis Kaningema, ja nemaldos? Mēs ne mazākajā mērā nevēlamies apdraudēt jūsu biznesa eksistenci. Kamēr Balu kungs kopā ar seržantu Danderu aplūkos Sjūzetu, es ar vislielāko prieku norīkošu divus mūsu pilotus paveikt iekraušanu viņa vietā. Bet, kamēr tas norisināsies, es ceru ka tik apburoša Sjūzetas pārstāve kā jūs aplaimos mūs ar pulkvedi Spundi ar savu kompāniju mūsu pašu atpūtas izbraucienā pa pilsētu. Jūs noteikti zināsiet tik daudz interesantu vietu, ko mums apmeklēt, vai ne?" 

"Nu, ja jūsu pilotiem pret to nav iebildumu, es domāju ka es tam varētu piekrist," Bekiju vienmēr bija spējīgi mazliet samulsināt izskatīgi vīrieši, un leitnants pilnīgi noteikti par tādu kandidēja. 

Nebija daudz kā tāda, uz ko leitnants Iljins neparakstītos, lai tikai garantētu plāna veiksmīgu izdošanos, un, ja tāpēc no viņa prasīja mazliet paflirtēt, tad kā gan lai viņš atteiktu. "O, es esmu pilnīgi pārliecināts, ka puišiem nebūs iebildumu, mana dārgā. Pilnīgi pārliecināts." Viņš veltīja lācenītei savu apžilbinošāko no smaidiem. Varbūt būtu bijis labāk, ja, to darot, viņa acis nepaliktu tik aprēķinoši aukstas. 

"Tad ko mēs vēl te gaidām? Balu, jūs ar Kitu parūpējieties par jūsu veco draugu Danderu, kamēr mēs ar leitnantu apspriedīsim daudz svarīgākas lietas," Bekijai izdevās veltīt leitnantam atpakaļ tik apžilbinošu smaidu, ka tas atstāja iespaidu pat uz rūdīto militāristu. 

"Hei, neaizmirsīsim kurš te ir dienesta pakāpē augstākais!" Spundes protesti diemžēl palika nedzirdēti, kad Iljins galanti piedāvāja Bekijai savu elkoni, un pārītis lēnā solī devās pilsētas centra virzienā, Spundem esot spiestam mesties teciņus lai neatpaliktu no viņiem. "Hei! Pagaidiet mani! Es te esmu galvenais!" 

Balu, Danders un Kits arī īpaši nevilcinājās pirms aizsteigties pretējā virzienā, vienīgais, kas aizkavējās bija Balu, kas norādīja abiem pie lidmašīnām paliekošajiem tembriešu pilotiem uz kastēm, kas bija izkrautas blakus piestātnei, aplīmētas ar zaļganās maskēšanās krāsas marķējumu un atzīmēm ‘klinšu forti' un ‘aviobāze'. Tembrieši smaidot saskatījās, sagaidīja, kad trijotne pazūd tuvākajā šķērsielā, un tad naski sāka izkraut paši no savas lidmašīnas identiski marķētas kastes... 

"Ak draugs Balu, es nudien negaidīju, ka Sjūzetā atradīsies tik daudz dažādu vietu kur ko iekost." 

Nogurusī trijotne lēnām virzījās atpakaļ uz "Augstāk par cenām" piestātni, pēc tam, kad bija apciemojuši teju vai katru no ostai tuvākajās ielās atrodamajām mazajām ēstuvēm un saldējuma tirgotavām. 

"Labu kaimiņattiecību uzturēšanai man nekā nav žēl, draugs Dander. Goda vārds, tu mīli kārtīgi iekost gandrīz tikpat labi kā es, vecais draugs." 

"Jā, diemžēl to, kur tas iekostais paliek, jums abiem lieliski var redzēt." 

"Paklau Kit, pietiek jau ar to, ka Bekija man to mūžam rīvē degunā, nesāc nu tu arī!" 

"Ak vai, Balu kungs, izskatās ka ir jau krietni pavēls, es nudien ceru ka pulkvedis uz mani jau negaida." 

"Atslābsti Dander. Cik es manīju, tas jūsu leitnants bija gatavs pamatīgi aplidot mūsējo Beku, varu saderēt ka viņi abi vēl nebūt nav to beiguši. Starp citu, kas tas spruksts patiesībā ir?" 

"O, viņš ir viens no Tembrijas Gaisa spēku dižākajiem varoņiem!" 

"Ha! Tas un vēl pāris stundas pilotu skolā, un varbūt ka viņš pat nogādās jūs atpakaļ Tembrijā sveikus un veselus." 

"Nē, nē, viņš patiesi ir izcils pilots. Viņš uzdienējās līdz pat leitnantam, kaut arī sāka dienestu kā ierindnieks, un pamanījās to paveikt galīgi bez jebkāda protekcionisma." 

"Bez jokiem? Iedomājies tik, tembrietis kas prot lidot, kas diez būs nākamais, viņi aizlidos uz mēnesi? Hei, un kas ar to lielo misiju, kurā jūs ar Špundiņu te piedalāties?" 

"Atvaino Balu, bet es nudien neko nevarēšu pateikt. Es pats neko nezinu. Visa birokrātija notiek ar pulkveža ziņu un ir viņa parakstīta, es tikai to izpildu, bet es tur neko nemanīju par to, kāpēc mēs vispār lidojam uz Sjūzetu. Tie papīri, ko leitnants man iedeva, attiecās uz to, cik daudz degvielas, smērmateriālu un iepakojuma bija jāpieprasa noliktavās, ka mums jāpasūta lidmašīna-amfībija..." te nu Danders viegli saviebās, ".. un ka vēl mums jāiekrauj tajā kaudze ar kastēm ar munīciju vēl no Lielā Kara laikiem." 

"Lielā Kara laikiem? Vecīt, laikam tas būs kaut kāds vēsturisko relikviju apmaiņas projekts, citādi es nekādi nevaru saprast, kāpēc tādu drazu vajadzētu vilkt uz šejieni no pašas Tembrijas, un ar to es nedomāju tavu pulkvedi." 

Balu joprojām kratījās smieklos, kad trijotne apgāja ap pēdējo stūri un iznāca pie "Augstāk par cenām" biroja ēkas. Par spīti lāča pareģojumiem, Vladimirs, Spunde un Bekija visi trīs nepacietīgi tur mīņājās. Pat galīgs nesapraša varētu redzēt, ka Bekija un Spunde abi bija pārskaitušies, un, lai arī viņam meistarīgi izdevās to slēpt, arī Vladimirs dega nepacietībā nespējot nostāvēt mierā. Bija pieticis tikai ar acumirklīgu saskatīšanos ar pilotu, lai pārliecinātu Iljinu, ka plāna pirmā daļa ir veiksmīgi pabeigta. Tagad atlika satikties ar plāna otro daļu, un drīz vien Tembrija atkal būs ceļā uz slavas un varenības virsotnēm. 

Gluži kā norunājuši, Bekija un Spunde iebrēcās teju sinhroni: 

"Balu! Kur tu vazājies tik ilgi?! Mums šī krava jāpiegādā līdz dienas beigām, un tā vietā tu atkal droši vien tikai to vien darīji kā pierijies! Dievs man liecinieks, ja mēs zaudēsim šo kontraktu, tas viss tiks atskaitīts no tavas algas!" 

"Dander, kur tu vazājies, velns parāvis! Mēs te jau pirms pāris stundām bijām visu beiguši, un mums joprojām ir priekšā mūsu ārkārtīgi slepenā misija, lai kas tā arī nebūtu! Tūlīt pat velcies šurp un gatavojies doties ceļā, vai arī es tevi nolikšu soda rotas priekšā!" 

Balu pieliecās tuvāk Danderam. "Sasodīts, bet tu taču man piekrīti, šādos brīžos līdzība ir gluži neticama?" 

"Beidziet vienreiz muldēt un ķerieties pie darba, jūs abi pārēdušies liekēži!" 

Bekijai bija ārkārtīgi spēcīga vēlēšanās tikt vaļā no tembriešiem, un tāpēc lācenīte šodien bija uzvilkusies vairāk nekā parasti. Leitnantam vispār nebija ne vainas, pat vairāk, viņš varētu patiesi sagrozīt viņai galvu, ja vien nebūtu ārzemnieks, bet tas Spunde! Sīkais pulkvedis bija tā sakritis Bekijai uz nerviem, ka viņa kā atpestīšanu gaidīja to mirkli, kad abas lidmašīnas beidzot pazudīs no piestātnes. 

Spunde arī bija ārkārtīgi steidzīgs pazust no šejienes. Sasodītie sjūzetieši bija pamanījušies savu pilsētu uzcelt gluži kā guliveriem domātu! Un tas, ka blakus neatradās uzticamais Danders, kas jau sen bija iemanījies neuzkrītoši kalpot Spundem par kāpsli un atbalstu, tikai padarīja situāciju vēl grūtāku. Tad vēl bija fakts, ka Bekija un Vladimirs bija bijuši pilnībā aizņemti sarunājoties viens ar otru, un atstājuši Spundi besoties vienatnē. Tā ka mazais pulkvedis bija uzvilcies kā pārvilkta pulksteņa atspere un gatavs tūlīt pat doties ceļā. Beidzot taču viņam vajadzēja uzzināt, ko tieši viņš bija izplānojis savā unikālajā un tik slepenajā plānā! 

"Es atvainojos, mana dārgā mis Kaningeme, bet mums patiesi nu ir jādodas tālāk. Tembrijas tautas vārdā es pateicos jums par jūsu viesmīlību, un esmu vairāk nekā pārliecināts, ka pašā tuvākajā nākotnē mēs spēsim rast iespēju atdot jums šo parādu." Vladimirs veiksmīgi pabeidza savu runu reizē ar to kā uzvirzīja Spundi un Danderu augšā pa Džagernauta rampu. Viņš vēl pamāja visiem palicējiem, nosalutēja, un tad aizvēra aiz sevis durvis. Lidmašīnas motori tūlīt pat izmeta melnu dūmu mākoņus, noraustījās, nošķaudījās un, visiem klātesošajiem par lielu pārsteigumu, Džagernauts pamanījās ieslīdēt līča ūdeņos, ieskrieties un pacelties gaisā bez īpašām problēmām. 

"Paldies dievam, beidzot viņi ir prom. Es domāju, tas sīkais tips nemūžam neaizvērsies. Balu, vai tu beidzot ķersies pie savas piegādes!" 

"Hei, Bekij, ko īsti tie tembrieši gribēja? Kaut ko viņi tur runāja par diplomātisko misiju, bet..." 

"O, mēs runājām par daudz ko, Balu, bet vairums no tā bija stipri pāri tavai ierobežotajai saprašanai. Un sāc taču kustēties, diena tūlīt būs galā, un tās kastes jau gaida!" Bekija gan bija vēsi atšuvusi Balu, bet viņai palika zināma nepatīkama sajūta. Ko īsti tie tembrieši bija gribējuši? Viss, ko viņi bija šīs pāris stundas darījuši, bija pastaiga pa sitiju un pilsētas skatu apbrīnošana, ar īsu apstāšanos kafejnīcā. Nu bet protams, viņa nopūtās, tikai tembrietis spēja izdomāt diplomātisku misiju bez jebkāda reāla mērķa...

* * *

Trešā nodaļa: Spēks un gods (no Tēvreizes - " _Jo Tev pieder valstība, spēks un gods mūžīgi mūžos. Āmen!_ ")

"Paldies dievam tas beidzot ir galā," Balu pie sevis nomurmināja, izstūrējot "Jūras ērgli" ārā no Sjūzetas ostas un uzņemot kursu uz Luī salu. Visas sasodītās kastes bija piegādātas laikā un lācis pat bija pamanījies pagūt to izdarīt vēl pirms saulrieta. Vispār viņa paradumos parasti nebija sākt atpūsties tik agri, bet Bekija šodien bija skaitusies un pūtusies vairāk nekā parasti, tāpēc lācis godīgi uzskatīja, ka pāris stundas atpūtas un izklaižu uz iemīļotās atpūtas bāzes ir godam nopelnītas. Domas par uzkodām, karaoki un dejām, kas jau gaidīja uz Luī salas, piepeši iztraucēja kāda tumšā ēna padebešos. Dīvaini, laika prognozē par vētru nekas nebija minēts. Piepeši Balu aptvēra, ko šī ēna viņam atgādināja, un tas nozīmēja, ka draudēja nopietnas nepatikšanas.

Lielā Kara laikā pirms vairākiem desmitiem gadu Tembrieši un Sjūzetieši bija apvienojušies cīņā pret kopīgu draudu - agresīvi noskaņotajiem Lebenšteiniešiem, militarizētu valsti, kas atradās visai tālu uz rietumiem pāri okeānam. Uz kara beigām Sjūzetas inženieri bija radījuši visu laiku vislielākās lidojošās kaujas mašīnas - lidojošos aviācijas bāzes kuģus. Sjūzeta deva tehnoloģijas, rasējumus un idejas, Tembrija materiālus un lēto darbaspēku, un tika radīti un sagatavoti cīņai veseli trīs milzīgie kuģi. Diemžēl, pirms vēl gaisa kuģi paguva stāties aktīvā dienestā, Lebenšteiniešus piespieda de facto padoties. Pēc tam, kad negaidītā apvērsumā bija gājis bojā viņu harizmātiskais līderis Zigfrīds, Lēbenšteiniešu vidū sākās cīņa par varu, katrs militārists vilka segu uz savu pusi, un savstarpējos ķīviņos visi kopīgi aizmirsa par pasaules iekarojumiem, kā rezultātā Lielais Karš klusi un nemanāmi izplēnēja un izbeidzās. Vismaz Lebenšteiniešiem. Tembrieši un viņu sabiedrotie no Sjūzetas pasludināja to par satriecošu uzvaru, kas iesāks jaunu vispārējā uzplaukuma, izaugsmes un sadarbības ēru starp abām nācijām. Milzīgie gaisa bāzes kuģi - augstākais tehnoloģijas sasniegums - tika lepni nodēvēti par šī laikmeta simboliem dzīvē. Diemžēl, ātri vien izrādījās, ka uzturēt šos kuģus ekspluatācijā miera laikā izmaksāja sasodīti dārgi, un tos drīz vien norakstīja rezervē un pēc tam vispār plānoja pārstrādāt lūžņos. Īsais atsilums Tembrijas un Sjūzetas starpā piedzīvoja tik pat galvu reibinošu kritienu. Drīz vien ikdienas rūpēs par gaisa bāzes kuģiem visi aizmirsa, un īsa ziņa, tikai pāris rindiņas nozibēja presē, kad Karnāžu vadītā pirātu un rīkļurāvēju banda bija sarīkojusi izcili nekaunīgu reidu un aizdzinusi tos no Tembriešu bāzes Penzansas šaurumos netālu no Aiersa ezera. Reakcija bija tik vārga, jo galu galā, ja jau pat Sjūzetas un Tembrijas valdības nebija spējušas atrast pietiekami daudz līdzekļu, lai paturētu šos kuģus ekspluatācijā, tad kā gan uz ko tādu būtu spējīgi aptrakuši pirātu un rīkļurāvēju banda bez īpaši lieliem līdzekļiem? Diemžel drīz vien visai pasaulei nācās gūt visai rūgtu mācību - nekad nedrīkst novērtēt par zemu noziedznieku un trako apņēmību un izmanību - vēl jo vairāk, ja tie bija traki noziedznieki. Balu bija jau nācies sastapties ar diviem no šiem lidojošajiem gigantiem - vienu vadīja vietējais reģiona lāsts un posts, pašpasludinātais gaisa pirātu kapteinis Dons Karnāžs personiski, bet otrais piederēja viņa apburoši skaistajai un vēl nežēlīgākajai māsai Donnai. Tobrīd Balu, būdams īstens pagājušo laiku dižo aviatoru fans, bija vēl nobrīnījies, kur gan bija palicis trešais bāzes kuģis, bet galu galā bija pieņēmis, ka tas, iespējams, bija piedzīvojis avāriju kādā no Karnāžu dzimtas mazāk veiksmīgajiem reidiem, vai arī to bija aizdzinuši kāda cita pirātu banda. Šobrīd, viņam tuvojoties milzīgajam lidaparātam, kas nesteidzīgi virzījās uz Sjūzetas zemesragu tālumā, nebija ne mazāko šaubu, ka šo bāzes kuģi rotāja uz korpusa pilnā augstumā uzkrāsotā Tembrijas militāristu emblēma, un neizskatījās, ka šis putniņš taisījās tāpat vien izmest līkumu pa Sjūzetas apkaimi.

Balu sasvēra "Jūras Ērgli" uz sāniem, lai pielidotu tuvāk milzīgajam gaisa bāzes kuģim kas tik nesteidzīgi slīdēja uz priekšu dodoties taisnā virzienā uz Sjūzetu. Nebija ne mazāko šaubu, tas nozīmēja nopietnas nepatikšanas, par kurām derēja pabrīdināt Sjūzetas sargus, taču īpaši Balu nesatraucās, Karnāža mēģinājumi pārvarēt Sjūzetas aizsardzību līdz šim bija bijuši neveiksmīgi, un par Tembriešu šobrīdējām kaujas spējām nebija augstās domās neviens pats pilots. Diemžēl Balu būtu vajadzējis pieņemt šo lēmumu - brīdināt Sjūzetu - jau tai mirklī, kad viņš bija ieraudzījis ‘Sudraba Piekūnu' - pēdējo no trim milzu bāzes kuģiem. Vēlme pielidot tuvāk un paskatīties izmaksāja pārāk dārgi, kad ‘Piekūna' pretgaisa aizsardzības baterijas atklāja uguni pa ‘Jūras Ērgli', un tīri nejaušības vai cūkas laimes dēļ viens no lādiņiem eksplodēja tieši priekšā pilota kabīnei. Korpusu tas nesadragāja, taču caurumus tajā izsita pietiekami daudz un no trieciena apstājās arī abi dzinēji. Atstājot aiz sevis treknu melnu dūmu asti, Balu bija nepatīkamas dilemmas priekšā - nosēsties okeānā ar nezināmas integritātes hidroplānu jūdzēm tālu no tuvākās sauszemes, vai arī riskēt un nolaisties uz tepat zem viņa lidojošā bāzes kuģa nolaišanās platformas. Nekad nebūdams tas, kas izvēlēsies mazāko no ļaunumiem, Balu pamanījās veiksmīgi nosēdināt ievainoto lidmašīnu uz augšējās platformas. Diemžēl, mirklī, kad lidmašīnu ielenca bars ar šautenēm bruņojušies neganta paskata tembriešu karavīri, okeāna alternatīva tur lejā sāka likties daudz patīkamāka.

"Ak mans dārgais Balu, man no tiesas jāatzīst, ka Tembrija un visa tās tauta ir jums milzu pateicību parādā. Bez jūsu nesavtīgās palīdzības, šis mūsu mazais reiss varētu būt daudz daudz bīstamāks nekā šobrīd. Taču tagad es sagaidu tikai laimīgu ceļavēju un netraucētu lidošanu līdz pat mūsu galamērķim tieši virs Sjūzetas mērijas."

Sargi bija izvilkuši Balu no viņa lidmašīnas, saslēguši rokudzelžos un tad novilkuši lejā zem klāja, kur viņš tagad stāvēja aci pret aci ar ļauni smīnošo leitnantu Iljinu. Šobrīd no tembrieša bija nolidojusi visa civilizētā maska, un viņš ļauni smaidīja, izbaudot savu triumfu.

"Netraucēta lidošana tev būs tikai vienā virzienā - tieši uz okeāna dibenu! Šajā aizvēsturiskajā lidojošajā lūžņu kastē tu nekad netiksi garām krasta apsardzes baterijām, un vietējie iznīcinātāji parūpēsies, lai tava klunderēšana apkārt pārāk neievilktos. Tici man, to ir mēģinājuši par tevi daudz rūdītāki vīri, un visi aplauzuši nagus."

Vienu brīdi Balu gan bija ar bažām sācis pētīt, vai lidaparāta priekšgalā nav uzstādīts zibenslielgabals, taču tur neko tādu nemanīja, un lāča pašpārliecinātība pieņēmās spēkā.

"Ak, bet tieši tāpēc jau mums vajadzēja tieši tevi! Kamēr tu tik bezrūpīgi ignorēji savus pienākumus, izklaidējot mīļo seržantu Danderu, mani puiši samainīja īstās munīcijas kastes ar reliktiem no tiem laikiem kad Tembrija vēl bija spēks, ar ko visi rēķinājās."

"Tu ko gribi teikt, tu sakrāvi manā lidmašīnā drazu no akmens laikmeta?"

"Zini, man patiesi patīk tava kompānija, mister Ākst, tu vienmēr pamanies izspļaut kaut ko tik uzjautrinošu. Paskaties pats - lūk kur stāv tās kastes, ko tev vajadzēja piegādāt krasta apsardzes baterijām. Un te tās arī paliks, kamēr mēs paši nepārņemsim bateriju komandēšanu, ar to pašu arī nodrošinot, ka Sjūzeta paliks paklausīga, vai arī mēs nepaklausīgos apšaudīsim no no viņu pašu uzceltajām artilērijas pozīcijām. Es sagaidu, ka mums nāksies mazliet nodemonstrēt šī karakuģa kaujasspēku, bet ar minimālām vai vispār neeksistējošām munīcijas rezervēm, nostādīti pret šo Tembrijas gaisa bāzes kuģi ar mūsu lielgabaliem un četrdesmit Džagernauta iznīcinātājiem, es negaidu, ka pretestība pārāk ieilgs."

"Kādam te patiesi smadzenes ir izlidojušas no ierindas, čomiņ. Es esmu redzējis kā daudz reālāki plāni par šo izkūp nebūtībā kā dūmi."

Balu izmisīgi pūlējās atcerēties kaut vienu piemēru, kur ideja būtu bijusi labāka, bet diemžēl prātā viņam nāca tikai tā reize, kad Karnāžs bija pārkrāsojis ‘Maitu Liju' , lai tā izskatītos neredzama. Kaut kā nelikās, ka tas konkrētais gadījums spētu iedragāt Vladimira pašpārliecinātību. Balu vēl turpināja mēģināt atcerēties citus agrākos mēģinājumus, taču sargi jau bija noguruši klausīties viņā un aizvilka lāci uz virssardzes telpu. Laikam jau āksti Tembrijā nebija pārāk lielā cieņā.

  


Ieslodzīts virssardzes kamerā, Balu turpināja lauzīt galvu par labākajiem mēģinājumiem iebrukt Sjūzetā, kad negaidot durvīs noskrapšķēja atslēga. Pēc brīža durvis pavērās un pa tām pilnīgi negaidīti kamerā ienesās neviens cits kā pats pulkvedis Spunde personīgi, viņa uzticamajam dienestniekam Danderam sekojot savam komandierim cieši aiz muguras. 

"Tev man jāpalīdz!" Spunde izmisīgi iekviecās, izklausoties pavisam neraksturīgi Tembrijas militāristu pārstāvim. "Tas leitnants taču ir pavisam traks, viņš plāno sākt karu! Tu pat iedomāties nevari, cik daudz birokrātisku formalitāšu ir jānokārto, pirms mēs esam tiesīgi uzsākt karu!! Es varu apzvērēt, viņš pat pirmo no tām vajadzīgajām formām vēl nav sameklējis! Es zvēru, viņš pat neplāno kaut ko meklēt un aizpildīt! Tas taču ir ārprāts! Bez pareizas birokrātiskās darbu secība visa valsts sabruks! Kas notiks, ja katrs varēs sākt darīt ko vien vēlēsies, un ko viņam sagribēsies! Tas taču būs īsts haoss! Ar mums visiem būs cauri! Ko mēs darīsim?"

"Varbūt beidzot izrāpsieties no saviem tumšajiem viduslaikiem?"

"Tu galīgi nepalīdzi! Sasodīts, ja tu atsakies palīdzēt, tad mums ar drosmīgo seržantu Danderu nāksies apturēt leitnantu Iljinu pašiem saviem spēkiem. Protams, tas nozīmēs, ka mums nāksies sazināties ar Tembrijas Galvenā Maršala padomdevēju biroju pa radio, pieprasīt atsūtīt mums visas nepieciešamās formas kas ir nepieciešamas lai arestētu prātā jukušus Tembrijas virsniekus, un tad jāgaida, kamēr kurjers tās formas piegādās! Tas prasīs vairākas nedēļas, ja ne mēnešus!"

"Sasodīts, Špunde, mums nav laika gaidīt vairākas nedēļas!"

"Un tieši tāpēc mums vajag tevi - lai panāktu, ka jaunākā virsnieku personāla trakos plānus izjauktu ārzemnieks, ir nepieciešams aizpildīt ir tikai vienu formu - 728-B - un tā nu ir gadījies, ka man tieši tāda ir līdzi! Es tās vienmēr nēsāju kabatā pēc tā nelaimīgā atgadījuma ar zobupastas fabriku un banānu krēma vagoniem."

"Špiggij, veco zēn, es reizēm domāju, ka es tevi nepelnīti esmu par zemu novērtējis."

"Izbeidz saukt mani par Špigiju! Un kas tas tikko bija par garuma jociņu?!?"

"Nestreb karstu Spundīt, tev tas tikai tā izklausījās. Mums visiem par laimi, man ir plāns, bet tas varētu būt kā raust cepumus no augstākā plaukta," Balu pasķielēja uz Dandera pusi, lai redzētu vai kāds atzinīgi novērtē viņa garuma jokus. Tikpat labi viņš būtu varējis skatīties uz beigtu zivi. Sasodītā tembriešu humora izjūta, ej nu tu tos dīvaiņus saproti. "Dander! Man vajag, lai tu aiziej uz "Jūras Ērgli" un sagatavo viņu pacelties pēc pirmā brīdinājuma. Spunde, mums ar tevi būs mazliet jāpataigājas. Iesim parūpēties, lai šis putniņš nekad vairs neatgriežas savā ligzdā."

  


Tai pašā brīdī Piekūns jau slīdēja pāri piekrastes klintīm kas ielenca Sjūzetu. Lejā zem tā artilērijas pozīcijās klinšu virsotnēs haoss ne vienkārši burbuļoja kā verdošs katls, tas virda pāri visām malām.

"Ko, pie velna, nozīmē ‘ _tā munīcija nekam neder_ '!?! Mums vēl vakar piegādāja kārtējo pievedumu!"

"Ser! Man ļoti žēl, bet lādiņi vienkārši atsakās aizdegties, ser! No tā pulvera pat salūts nesanāk, par kārtīgu lielgabala zalvi nerunājot!"

"Sasodīts! Dariet taču kaut ko, kareivi!!! Pārbaudiet, vai nav kur aizķērušās kastes ar iepriekšējās reizes lādiņiem! Kāds, tūlīt zvaniet uz aerodromu!! Vai nu tie tembrieši ir galīgi nojūgušies, vai arī viņi no tiesas ir sākuši iebrukumu - un ar tembriešiem tas viens otru neizslēdz!!!"

Augstu gaisā ‘Sudraba Piekūna' vadības kabīnē leitnants Iljins apmierināti pasmaidīja, kad no zemes baterijām pacēlās tikai pāris reti pretgaisa bateriju šāvienu dūmu mutulīši. Bija skaidrs, ka neseno mācību rezultātā, pareizās munīcijas krājumi pozīcijās bija palikuši tikai retajam.

"Sagatavojiet galveno kalibru, laiks mazliet nolikt pie vietas dažus pārāk centīgus stulbeņus!"

Priekšējo lielgabalu baterija bija jau sagatavota zalvei vēl tikai tuvojoties zemesragam, un Vladimiram tagad atlika tikai pabeigt notēmēšanu, izvēloties par mērķi vienu no aktīvākajām baterijām. Maigi nospiežot gaili, viņš apmierināti noskatījās, kā tālumā virs Sjūzetas aizstāvju pozīcijām uzšāvās gaisā uguns un dūmu stabs. ‘Piekūns' tikai viegli notrīsēja, lai arī lielgabali bija radinieki linkornu galvenajam kalibram, vieni no lielākajiem, kādi jebkad uzstādīti uz mobilām kaujas platformām. 

Iljins kā reiz apsvēra, vai ir vērts iznīcināt vēl vienu no baterijām vai arī tālākai iznīcināšanai nav jēgas, kad telpu pieskandināja trauksmes sirēna. "Tuvojas ienaidnieks!" satrauktā balsī iesaucās ‘Piekūna' stūresvīrs, "Izskatās pēc pēc tīģera klases iznīcinātājiem no _Khān Indastries_! Skaitā vismaz trīs duči!"

"Celiet gaisā Džagernautus. Neapbruņoti, sjūzetieši mums neko nevarēs padarīt, tas būs tāpat kā šaut pa gaisa baloniem treniņlidojumā. Pacentieties nenotriekt **pārāk** daudzus no viņiem, galu galā tie, kas pārdzīvos šo kauju, pēc tam nonāks mūsu gaisa spēku rīcībā." 

Atgriezies pie patīkamās panikas pilno ainu vērošanas krasta apsardzes bateriju pozīcijās, kur tobrīd situācija no fāzes _drudžaina skriešana uz riņķi, roku mētāšana un panikošana_ bija jau pārgājusi fāzē _paniska bēgšana kur acis rāda_ , Vladimirs nopūtās. Kāpēc gan visa jautrība tik ātri beidzas? Tai brīdī kaut kas noklikšķēja viņa smadzenēs. Kāda sīka detaļa, kas izsitās no vispārējā uzvarošā noskaņojuma. "Kur pie velna palicis tas idiots Spunde?"

Tai pat brīdī minētais Spunde jutās ārkārtīgi nelaimīgs. Viņš nesa pār plecu audekla rulli, kas pie tam vēl bija apliets ar aviācijas benzīnu. "Kāpēc man te jānes mantas kā tādam parastam krāvējam? Es esmu augstākās virsniecības pārstāvis! Tev vajadzētu izpildīt manas pavēles, nevis likt man nest to visu!"

"Atvaino, Spundīt, bet tu pats zini - lai tembriešu virsnieks varētu dot pavēles draudzīgam izpalīgam, viņam obligāti ir bijis jāaizpilda formu 3464-C pēdējo sešu mēnešu laikā."

"Sasodīts, kā tu to visu zini!? Kam tev vispār vajadzīgas tās slapjās smirdīgās lupatas?"

"Mēs te sarīkosim tādu draudzības ugunskuru, kāds nav bijis pieredzēts kopš Lielā Kara beigām!"

Balu kā reiz bija pabeidzis ietīt kastes ar lielgabalu lādiņiem benzīnā samērcētajās maskēšanās krāsas auduma loksnēs, kad pirmie džagernauti uzsāka nolaišanās procedūru uz ‘Piekūna' klāja. Khāna ražotie tīģera klases iznīcinātāji spēja noskriet un apmanevrēt apkārt goda apli ap teju jebkuru citu no tobrīd gaisā esošajām lidmašīnām, izņemot varbūt vienīgi "Jūras Ērgli", bet kāto piloti drīz vien atklāja, nav nekādas jēgas, ja esi ātrāks un veiklāks, bet, ja tu nevari atšaudīties, tad ātrums un veiklība vieni paši neko nenozīmē. Pāris tīģeri tika notriekti, iekāms vēl piloti aptvēra, ka ieroči nedarbojas, un pārējie pēc tam pajuka uz visām debess pusēm, vairums dodoties atpakaļ uz to pašu lidlauku, no kura vēl tik nesen bija pacēlušies. Džagernauti tos nevajāja, to piloti jau dega nepacietībā pārsēsties no tembriešu neveiklajiem ražojumiem pie daudz jaudīgāko tīģeru vadības svirām.

"Labs ir, Spunde, laiks mums abiem tīt makšķeres."

"Tā tā tā, un ar ko jūs abi te nodarbojaties, ko?" leitnants Iljins garlaikoti pavērsa pret savu terorētisko priekšnieku un viņa Sjūzetas sabiedroto automāta stobru. "Jūs taču neesat ieplānojuši aiziet tik agri, ballīte ir tikai sākusies. Mēs kā reiz gaidām, kad mūs ielūgs uz galveno deju."

"Leitnant! Kā slaveno Tembrijas Tautas Gaisa Spēku galvenais komandieris, es pavēlu jums tūlīt pat nolikt ieročus un nekavējoties uzņemt kursu atpakaļ uz Tembriju!"

"Nedomāju vis, pulkvedi. Patiesību sakot, es tikko kā atklāju, ka jūs patiesībā esat tautas nodevējs. Mēs abi taču zinām, kāds ir sods par nodevību, bijušais pulkvedi?" Vladimirs pavērsa automātu pret Spundes krūtīm un viņa pirksts uz gaiļa sāka lēnām saliekties.

"Ei, pirms tu to dari, vai nevari mazliet izgaismot skatu? Ai, aizmirsti, man pašam atradās sērkociņi." Balu uzrāva vienu no sērkociņiem un izstiepa rokā virs benzīnā samērcētajām kastēm. "Ei, vai man tas tikai izliekas, vai arī te patiesi paliek karstāks?"

Vladimira acis šokā iepletās, viņam ievērojot mitrās lupatas pāri kastu grēdai. Viņš asi svieda Spundei un Balu ar ieroci, pats lēcienā pūloties pārtvert liesmojošo sērkociņu pirms tas nokristu uz kastēm. Pietrūka pats mazumiņš. Balu sērkociņš uzkrita uz auduma un tas acumirklī aizdegās. Paķēris Spundi un pasitis padusē, Balu nesās prom cauri lūkai uz augšējo angāru, kur gaidīja "Jūras Ērglis", cerot ka Danderam viss būs sanācis.

"Hei! Kā tu iedrošinies tā ar mani apieties! Tas ir pilnīgi zem mana goda!!" iekviecās pārsteigtais Spunde.

"Jēziņ, Špigij, nedomāju, ka kaut kas daudz varētu būt zem tevis! Turies, tūlīt mēs no šejienes pazudīsim!"

Viņiem aiz muguras Vladimirs izmisīgi plosījās, kailām rokām raujot nost degošās auduma driskas no kastēm, pirms liesmas būtu izgrauzušās cauri kokam un aizsviltos daudz bīstamākā krava to iekšpusē. Kāds no netālu esošajiem kareivjiem pēc viņa izmisīgā sauciena piesteidzās tuvāk, taču, tā vietā, lai mestos palīgā savam komandierim cīņā ar liesmām, ierindnieks izdarīja to, kas tembriešu kareivjiem padevās daudz labāk - nospieda interkoma paneli un panikā pilnā rīklē iebrēcās - _ugunsgrēks, visiem pamest kuģi!_ Nevajadzēja daudz laika, lai arī visa pārējā tembriešu ekipāža aptvertu, kas viņiem draudēja. Iznīcinātāju piloti pat nepaguva izkāpt no savām mašīnām, kad pie viņiem metās angāra komanda, paniski vēloties kaut jel kādā veidā bet tikt prom no iznīcībai nolemtā bāzes kuģa. Viens no pēdējiem nosēdušies iznīcinātājiem tik tikko paguva apgriesties un nostartēt, kad pirmais no sprādzieniem jau satricināja bāzes kuģa klāju. Daļa lēnāko tembriešu tobrīd atmeta ar roku cīņai par vietām lidmašīnās un, paķeruši izpletņus, vienkārši izlēca pāri malām, cerot, ka kāds viņus tur apakšā izzvejos no Sjūzetas iekšējās lagūnas. Pat tad, kad komanda pajuka uz visām pusēm kā žurkas, Vladimirs vēl joprojām turpināja cīnīties ar liesmām, kas strauji pārvērta ‘Piekūna' angāru īstā ellē. Lādot gļēvuļus un nodevējus, viņš pat nepamanīja, kā nostartēja pēdējais no džagernautiem. Lidmašīna tikko bija paguvusi atrauties no bāzeskuģa skrejceļa, kad liesmas beidzot bija sasniegušas patiesi spēcīgu munīciju, un sprādziens uzšķērda ‘Piekūna' korpusa sānus. Pirmajam sekoja vēl virkne eksploziju kas pabeidza plosīt korpusu, un tad degošais vraks lēni, itkā negribīgi sāka krist lejup, pēdējiem enerģijas uzplaiksnījumiem dzinēju sistēmās padarot kritienu cēli majestātisku, līdz liesmojošais vraks piezemējās līča ūdeņos. "Jūras Ērgļa"kabīnē Balu, Danders un Spunde elpu aizturējuši vēroja ‘Sudraba Piekūna' agoniju, līdz pēdējais korpusa fragments bija nogrimis dzelmē un tikai atlūzas un tembriešu galvas rēgojās virs ūdens. 

Tikmēr džagernauti viens pēc otra jau nolaidās gan Sjūzetas militārajā un civilajos lidlaukos, gan vienkārši kur pagadās, kur to ekipāžas tika sagūstītas uin arestētas. Džagernauti nebija spējīgi pārvarēt lielus attālumus, un to piloti labāk izvēlējās nosēsties tepat, nevis riskēt atgriesties Tembrijā pašu spēkiem un nokrist okeānā nekurienes vidū palikuši bez degvielas un bez glābšanas līdzekļiem. Bez tam, bija visai ticami, ka Tembrijā viņus sagaidītu nebūt ne ar aplausiem un ziediem - droši vien, ka sagaidīšana būtu tikpat nedraudzīga, un visticamāk ka pat stipri nedraudzīgāka par to, kas viņus sagaidīja Sjūzetā. "Jūras Ērglis" apmeta loku virs lagūnas, vērojot kā no krasta atdalās vesela zvejas laivu un jahtu flote, dodoties izzvejot no ūdens tos laimīgos tembriešus, kas bija paguvuši izlēkt ko ‘Piekūna' pirms tā bojāejas ar izpletņiem.

"Jā, pulkvedi Spunde... Nespēju pat iedomāties to papīra formulāru kaudzi, kas būs jānoformē, lai tiktu galā ar šo katastrofu..."

"Gluži manas domas, Dander, gluži manas domas...." Spunde attrauca teju vai laimīgā tonī. Beidzot te bija kaut kas, ko viņš patiesi labi pieprata.

* * *

Epilogs

Kādā tumšā un vēsā kabinetā kaut kur dziļi Tembrijas valdības ēkas tālākajā nostūrī ģenerālis Drazinskis pacēla acis no viņa priekšā esošā ziņojuma un ieurbās ar skatienu virsniekā, kas to bija viņam atnesis. "Tas ir viss, kas oficiāli ir zināms par šo notikumu?"

"Jā, ģenerāl."

"Tātad nav ne mazākās iespējas, ka šo incidentu sasaistīs ar ar Slepenpoliciju, tā? Leitnants Iljins prata lieliski slēpt pēdas - tieši tāpat kā viņš prata pildīt pārējos mūsu uzdotos uzdevumus. Cik žēl, ka, saskaņā ar šo, viņš aizgāja bojā kopā ar ‘Piekūnu'?"

Padotais tikai klusējot palocīja galvu. Nopūties par tādu nelaiķa leitnanta uzticību uzdevuma izpildei līdz pēdējam, ģenerālis pamāja ar roku, atlaižot savu dienastnieku. Durvju slēdzene noklaudzēja aizkrītot, pirms vēl viņa roka bija pabeigusi kustību. Ģenerālis apmierināti pasmaidīja savās kuplajās ūsās. Par spīti visam ko runāja pasaulē, Tembrijā vēl joprojām varēja atrast darbiniekus, kas prata strādāt kā nākas, un viņam bija tas gods savākt kopā veselu komandu ar šādiem darbiniekiem. Tad ģenerāla vaigs sadrūma. Viņš gan bija ieturējis neitralitāti sava padotā klātbūtnē, bet tagad, palicis viens, Drazinskis beidzot atļāvās izplūst emocionālā atslābumā un skumjās. Pirms daudziem gadiem, tieši viņš bija noslēdzis vienošanos ar to sasodīto pirātu un salašņu baru, lai izglābtu milzīgos bāzes kuģus no lēnas sarūsēšanas nevienam nevajadzīgajā bāzē nekurienes viducī. Protams, viņa vadītajai Slepenpolicijai teorētiski bija vajadzējis sagrābt divus no trim bāzes kuģiem, un, ja nu gadījumā rastos tāda izdevība, tad nodot pirātus un pārņemt visus trīs, bet ne vienmēr viss noritēja tieši tā kā bija izplānots. Ģenerālis skumji pasmaidīja, atceroties toreiz notikušo mežonīgo un sīvo cīņu un to, kā tās rezultātā pirāti, gan krietni paplucināti, bija aizlidojuši ar diviem no trim bāzes kuģiem. _Cik ļoti gan viņam tagad noderētu tāds komandieris_ , viņš nopūtās, atgriežoties pie ainavas vērošanas aiz loga. ‘Piekūna' zaudējums bija nopietns trieciens ģenerāļa plānotajai Tembrijas atdzimšanas programmai, taču viņš bija vairāk nekā pacietīgs. Izdevības radīsies atkal un atkal no jauna, un nākamajā reizē viņš būs vēl uzmanīgāks, vēl labāk sagatavos visus sīkumus, paredzēs visu neparedzamo. Skatoties ārā pāri ledū sastingušajai zemei, ģenerālis uz brīdi apstājās, lai pavērotu ugunssarkano sauli norietam pamalē. Mūžam apmākušos debesu ietītajā Tembrijā šāds skats bija retums, un ģenerālis kā apburts labu laiku vēroja, kā saules ripa lēnām pazūd aiz horizonta, līdz iestājās tumsa. Viņam ienāca prātā teiciens, ko viņs bija reiz dzirdējis kaut kad jaunībā. Kaut kas par vecajiem kareivjiem. _Jā_ , viņš pie sevis nomurmināja, _mēs nekad neesam tie kas mirst, tā vietā mēs esam tie, kas vēro, kā jaunie kareivji izgaist saulrietā_...

_Drazinskis parafrāzē ģenerāļa Duglasa Makartura atvadu runu ASV kongresam 1951. gadā - 'Old soldiers never die - Young ones wish they would'._


End file.
